sadstarsoldiersfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleter
A Deleter (DEL) is known to have descended from the bloodline of Arians. Similar to the Cancellers, removing the Formless Darkness from existence was the main objective of the Deleters without changing the natural order of things. Howevers, Deleters believed that once a person has been tainted with the Formless Darkness, even if the strain is already extinguished from the body, such persons do not deserve a place in the world anymore. How to become a Deleter Anyone can become a Deleter as long as there is no trace of Formless Darkness in one's system. However, Deleters have been known to eliminate other Deleters if they learn that these new Deleters have once been infected by the Formless Darkness. To become a Deleter, one must first be a Canceller. He/she must surrender the power given by the Unseen by extracting its most basic form, the Essen. In effect, the Unseen exiles them as Cancellers and seals their gates. Only then will the Deleter be able to learn the secret to Essen. History Deleters have were said to have originated from the same bloodline of the pure Arian Cancellers. The first Deleter was said to have been once a Canceller that has descended from the direct bloodline of a monarch Arian. The first Deleter, having beliefs different from his ancestor Cancellers, studied the most basic form of the power given by the Unseen and developed it (by simplifying this power) into what they now call their energy source, Essen. Appearance Deleters do not sport any uniform except they are known for their fashion of lost culture. Their clothes resemble ancient garments with runic markings but hi-tech additions. Depending on how much Essen Deleters have absorbed, tattoo-like markings appear on their skin. These markings are said to be the materialization of Essen on one's body. Timeline Although they were existent for so long as old as time, they have only appeared to the general population in 36 AD. Natural Abilities #'Absolute Formless Darkness Immunity.' A Deleter, compared to a Canceller, is more immune against any infection from the formless darkness. In fact, Deleters cannot be infected by the Formless Darkness anymore. However, this does not make them immune against the effects of the abilities using Formless Darkness. #'Disciplines of Ageless Wisdom.' Every Deleter is taught the teachings of the Disciplines of Ageless Wisdom. These skills involves the use of all the senses to its maximum limit. #'Advanced Regeneration.' Essen acts as the primary source of energies of the Deleters. Deleters have the ability to transform any matter, including living things into its most basic form, called the Essen. By absorbing Essen into the system, Deleters are able to heal any form of wounds, even scars. Essen also helps them look ageless. The younger a Deleter looks against his real age, the more Essen is absorbed into his system. Disadvantages *'Limited Capabilities.' Having simplified the power given by the Unseen, Deleters' powers and abilities have been limited as well, triggering certain limits for every discipline. *'Close Combat / Physical Contact.' Deleters' abilities have been simplified to the most basic form, prohibiting them to perform abilities from afar. All of their Unique Abilities need to be in physical contact before they are activated. *'Strength and Weakness in Numbers.' Deleters have been known to work best "solo". However, they are most vulnerable when they are alone. Compared to Cancellers, Deleters are more prone to attacks and effects of abilities, especially at close quarters and in small numbers. The Disciplines of Ageless Wisdom Having simplified the power given by the Unseen, Deleters' powers and abilities have been limited as well. Mastery of these disciplines allowed the Deleters to maximize the effect of certain abilities, however, limiting themselves as well. *Discipline of Inner Vision *Discipline of Occult Silence *Discipline of Greater Fear *Discipline of the Sealed Gate *Discipline of Mantras Celestial Hierarchy Archon (Highest Order) The Archon is the current leader of the faction. He is the first Canceller who ever gave up his Unseen powers and sealed his gates in order to acquire the power of Essen. He is regarded as the father of many generations and has been the leader of the faction ever since. Exclusive Abilities: *Discipline of the Third Eye *Great Invocation Loomis (Secret Order) The Loomis are the many sons and daughters of the Archon. Exclusive Ability: *Great Invocation Templar (First Order, Higher Rank) Templars work as guardians of the Archon's throne. They are said to be the most knowledgeable of all, next to the Archon. Templars are more atuned to the Discipline of Inner Vision. Deleters of the First Order generally are descendants of pure Arian bloodline. Appearance: Templars, being pure-blooded Arians, were regarded sacred next to the Archon. Due to this fact, it has been practiced for many years that their faces (especially their eyes) be covered/protected by animal-head tech masks. Ranks below the First Order are prohibited to look directly at the Templar's eyes/faces. Tech masks and Templar staffs are forged from a combination of white (Essen-reacting) metallic material with another common metallic material. Exclusive Abilities: *Prophecy *Great Invocation Valkyrie (Second Order, Middle Rank) Valkyries work as the leaders, though they are experienced in battle as well. Second Order Deleters are more atuned to the Discipline of Mantras. They usually lead a 3-man army at maximum, and their duties are primarily to regulate and supervise the movements of the Third Order. Valkyries are strictly female and their Unique Abilities are limited to short range. Appearance: Valkyries are known to have advanced, technological wings that are attached to their body as add-ons. These wings can have different uses, depending on which body part it is attached to. Exclusive Abilities: *Eternal Sanctification *Great Involution Concept Art Maksnvalkyriewing2.jpg|Valkyrie Wing Variant-2 Concept Art & Colors Maksndeletervalkyrie3.jpg|Valkyrie Wing Variant-3 Concept Art & Colors Soujuner (Third Order, Lower Rank) Soujuners function as messengers and soldiers. These Deleters are more atuned to the Discipline of Greater Fear. Their Unique Abilities are limited to short range. Appearance: The fused form of Soujuners depend on the individual appearances of the unique soujuners. Exclusive Abilities: *Animal Instinct *Great Initiation Category:Deleter Category:Faction